Runway to Ireland
by 4ev3rsilenc3d
Summary: what if Bonnie and Elena got into a fight? what if Bonnie's mum didn't talk to her anymore? would she runway to Ireland? what if Damon didn't relise his feeling's for Bonnie untill it was to late? not good at summaries but please give this a chance.R&R :
1. Chapter 1

This is my second Bamon story please give it a chance. I have been putting off uploading this i kept changing things. Oh well here it is chapter number one. Enjoy :)

**Damon: **aren't you forgetting something?

**me: **oh yeah don't forget to tell me want you think about it

**Damon: **No... that's not it

**me:**fine! i don't vampire diaries :( but i do own te storyline :)

**Damon:**don't bragg about that if i was you *smirks*

**me: **shut up you ass!

soundtrack:

chapter one: Bruno mars-count on me, stacie Orrico-Stuck, Sara Bareilles-King of anything, Pink-Just take a pill

* * *

I found myself in a really dark place. But I wasn't scared. I felt power surge into me. It felt really good. As I stood there a burning pleasure ran up me, making me moan. My hair blew in what felt like a tornado. My throat felt refreshed, like drinking water after a hard run. My nose was filled with smells of wild flowers. This was the best feeling I have ever had.

Suddenly I woke up panting. My whole body covered in sweat. I knew instantly that was something to do with my powers. I looked at my clock it was dang on midnight I wonder what time it is Ireland? I grabbed my phone off the bed side table and called Bree. There were only about three rings before someone picked up.

"Hello?" a deep accent came down the phone.

"Hey Derek, its Bonnie" I said, my voice sounded a little shaky.

"Oh Hiya bonnie it's nice hearing your voice. Are you ok? Your voice sounds a bit shaky" concern laced his Irish accent.

"I think so I just had the nicest weirdest dream I have ever had."

"What do you mean? Can you explain it?" Derek asked confused.

So I explained my dream and I mean explain my dream I mean explain. I described the burning pleasure, how the wind felt against my skin, how my throat felt and the smells that filled my nose.

"interesting." it sounded like he was talking to himself. "How did you feel after having the dream?"

"I don't really know I woke up sweating and panting. But that not that strange I normal get dreams like that, well you know that already." if I ever had a bad dream I normal ring Derek or Bree. "However this time my power felt different and kind of stronger"

"Oh no your too young" Derek said talking to himself again.

"What are you talking about Derek?" I asked worried

"I think you have had a power surge but your only nineteen it normal happens when you're twenty one"

"Is that bad. Is there something wrong with me?" I panicked

"No it just means that you're going to be powerful. Some power surges hurt and witches have been known to die. You're lucky you only got a sweat on" he said trying to cram me down.

"Oh right that's good. thanks derek i was panicking then. it's nice to know i can count on you" I smiled

"hey what are friends for " he laughed

"Derek it's not like I'm not enjoying talking to you but is..."

"Is Bree there" he cut me off chuckling "well I'm sorry it's just me, she in bed sleeping"

"Oh I just wanted to know what she thought about the power surge. Well I guess I'm just stuck with you" I sighed

"Thanks bonnie. Cheeky beggar I get up out of my comfy bed to talk to you." I instantly felt guilty

"Oh I'm sorry for waking you up; I can go if you want" I said I felt mean waking him up.

"Oh no don't be stupid boonie, so how's it been going."

me and Derek talked for a bit then I went to bed smiling. God i do like Derek

* * *

I knock twice on the big wooden door of the boarding house. Hoping and wishing that HE wouldn't open it. No one answered, so as I was about to knock again someone open the door, causing me to fall into the house. The person who opens the door caught me and I knew by that touch it was him. I quickly stood up out of his arms and straighten up.

"Well this is new, you falling at my feet." he grinned. I could feel my face turning red,

"Shut up Damon" I walked past him

"Only if you kissed me"

"you wish" i say, a but too confidently but thats kind of happen being around damon brings out my cocky side a bit.

" you can hardly controll yourself around. well who could blame have you seen my body" i wasn't even looking at him but i knew he was smirking

"god your so vain"

"you have to be when you look like this" i actaully smiled at this

"Annoying vampire" I mumbled but I knew he would be able to hear me

"You know you love Bonnie" I know that's the problem. I'm in love with a sarcastic, sexy, arrogant vampire, Damon Salvatore. how is it possible to love someone that you hate, I don't understand why I couldn't like someone who wasn't in love with my best friend. Oh yeah that's right because I don't know any boy's who are not in love with Elena.

"BONNIE!" speaks of the devil and she will appear, that was mean but true. She ran at me and pulled my into a Bear hug.

"Hi Elena" I said hugging her back

"Oh God, I'm so glad you're here I have been so bored" she said while she dragged me into the living onto the couch.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked I'm normally welcomed by him.

"Oh he is off hunting" she said with a shrug "I have missed you how long has it been?" she asked.

"Same and I think about a week" I smile, trying to look as excited as her.

"I know, there must be something that's happen in week" I think back my week,

"Nope nothing good happen in my week apart from I have become more powerful" Elena looked at me with a questioning look

"What do you mean more powerful?"

"well i had a power suge which means i have my full powers" i smile**d**

"Well that's amazing" Elena beamed

"It is?" I questioned

"Yeah of cause it is, your more powerful how is it not amazing?" yeah I suppose it is a bit amazing.

"I suppose it is, I mean I can nearly do every spell in grams spell book" I smiled, know actually feeling better about this 'girl time'

"You wanna watch a film?" Elena asked.

"Yeah sure, what film?"

"Life as we know it?" she said it with a huge grin

"But I thought that just come out at the cinemas. How have you got that on DVD?" I asked confused

"Well I was telling Stefan how upset I was feeling because I can't go the cinema without people seeing me, Plus the next cinema is miles away. So one day he comes home with loads of the latest DVDs, he said he brought them of some guy" she said still with the grin in place.

"Cool" I replied, not really knowing what else to say.

About fifteen minutes into the film Damon walked in. he was wearing a black t-shirt, which was tight on his arms and some black skinny jeans. Oh God he looks gorgeous. I looked up and saw that he was looking at me, looking at him. I quickly looked away with my cheeks turning red. He was going to the liquor cabernet. When he was walking out of the room, I took a sneaky peek at his bum. Yup just how I remember it perfectly tone. Suddenly he stopped at the door and did a little wiggle and turned around and winked at me. I turned redder but I laughed as well, he laughed and walked out of the door. Then out of nowhere the DVD stopped, I looked to my left and Elena was holding the remote. Her lips were in a tight line and she was holding the remote pretty hard, she let out a loud breath. She turned to me and asked.

"Bonnie do you like Damon?"I was caught off grad

"Ermm...I...Ermm"

"It's obvious Bonnie, it's a shame that you can't have him" Elena said with a sweet smile

"What?" I asked shocked and confused

"Well bonnie everyone knows that he is mine and always will be" this got me angry

"Who isn't yours Elena? I thought you got over this, claiming people after you found Stefan. you know who Stefan is don't you, the love of your life as you keep telling everyone" I stood up looking down at her.

"Yes of course I know who Stefan is and He is the love of my life. But Damon is mine!" she shouted and stood up as well.

"How selfish can you get? How would you like it if Stefan went round claiming people eh? He is too good for you Elena, he really is."

"and Damon is too good for you. Even if he wasn't in love with ME he wouldn't look at you twice bonnie. Let's face it your plain old Bonnie and he is sexy, active Damon." That hit me hard; I didn't have a comeback for that. She was right. "It's a good thing that your powers are better, I mean now he doesn't have to save you all the time. I know for a fact that he getting sick of saving your ass all the time." I could feel tears wanting to come out but I wouldn't give Elena the pleasure.

"Elena you are manipulative bitch, who is self-centred and selfish. Do know what I think I'm better off leaving Fell's church, because I really can't stand you" I said in a clam voice and I stared for the door when Elena stopped me by saying

"Bonnie nobody is going to care or notice that you have left. In fact doing that, leaving would do everyone a favour. People won't have to worry about poor little bonnie. To be honest with you I only befriended you out of pity. I felt sorry that you no one else in the playground" I felt a small tear run down my cheek. I did a 180 degree turn

"You know what Elena you might be right, that everyone only like me because you did. Maybe everyone will be glad that I have gone, they can stop pretending to like me. Damon might hate me, only kissed me out of boredom and saved me for you. But all I can say is that the time I have had with Meredith, Matt, Stefan and even Damon have been the best time of my life, even if people were trying to kill us. So I guess I need to thank you for that." and with that said I left the room. I walked down the long corridor to the front door. I cried as I walked, was right? Did no one truly love me? I bumped into something hard. I looked up o see it was Damon.

"Little bird what's up?"WoW he actually sounded concerned

"Like you care" I said stiffening, I push passed him to the door, but he grabbed my arm and spurn me around to face him.

"What if I do care?" he asked bending down to my eye level. I laughed and tugged my arm out of his grip. I walked to the door, but before I could walk out of the door I said

"Bye Damon, it was nice knowing you"

"Bonnie what are you talking about?"

"Asked Elena she will tell you" and with that said I opened the door and ran to my car.

God it hurt so much. Even though Elena was a bitch i still feel bad she was like my sister growing up and i did love her. i need to get outta of here, somewhere were people dont hurt me.

* * *

so what ya think? should i carry it on? please review thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Letters

**thanks to _pretty little vampires _and_epona's chosen _for reviewing :) **

**so here gose nothing this is the second chapter please enjoy :)**

**Bonnie: **she done it again Damon

**me: **Done what? *innocent eyes*

**Damon: **you know what

**me: **dont know what your talking about

B**onnie: **Yes you do *smiles*

**me: **fine i dont own anything apart from the story line, bree and derek

**Bonnie: **yummy derek *drools*

**Damon:** BONNIE!

**Bonnie: **what? *smiles innocently*

soundtrack:

chapter one: Bruno mars-count on me, stacie Orrico-Stuck, Sara Bareilles-King of anything, Pink-Just take a pill

chapter two: sorry dont have any :( but if you have suggestions please share :)**

* * *

****Damon**

"Elena what's wrong with Bonnie?" I asked Elena, she had her back to me. When she turned round, her eyes were puffy and red.

"I don't know she just turned on me. Calling me all these names. It was awful I don't know where it came from." That doesn't sound like Bonnie at all. I wonder if she was ok, something must have set her off.

"Something must have set her off" I asked Elena.

"I don't know Damon; I love bonnie like a sister. I'm so scared she won't ever talk to me again" she started to cry harder. I went over and hugged her.

"I'm sure everything will be Ok. She was crying when she left the boarding house, she must feel bad about calling you those awful names" I said trying to comfort her.

"Elena? What's wrong?" my little brother walked in and I let him take over comforting her. I don't understand why Bonnie would just turn on Elena though. I was about to go to my bedroom only to be stopped by Mrs. Flowers

"Damon I need you to get Meredith and Matt over here tomorrow I have something important to show you all"

"What about Bonnie?" I asked, Mrs. Flowers gave me a sad smile

"She already knows; just get Meredith and Matt, OK?"

"What makes you think that I will do as you say" I asked with a smirk. But she just smirk right back at me.

"Because you want to know what I have to show you" and she then she walked off. Damn that old witch, she can see right through me.

As I was walking to my room, I was thinking of the little witch and what must have caused her to called Elena names. I wonder what those names were. Either way it doesn't seem like Bonnie. Sweet, innocent, beautiful, amazing, Whoa! What did I just say? Beautiful and amazing? Jesus get a grip Salvatore. You have been doing this for weeks now. I have been staring at her, thinking about her and dreaming about her. There is seriously something wrong with me, I mean I'm thinking about bonnie more than Elena. As I lay on my bed I try and think of the last time I actually sat down and thought of Elena, like I think of bonnie. Oh God it's been over three months, perhaps it's even longer.

Does this mean I'm in love with Bonnie?

**Bonnie **

Once I got home I looked for my mum, but I found a note instead. It read

_Sorry love, don't have the day off, I had to go back to the office. Might not be back till Monday_

_Love Mum _

I shouldn't be surprised ever since my dad died and she found out about witches and vampires, she hasn't really said two words to me. I'm starting to feel that she doesn't even love me anymore. Maybe it would be best if I did leave Fell's church. I got my phone out and rang Bree; I always talked to her when I'm down. It only rang for second before someone answer it.

"Hello this is Derek" A sexy Irish voice said though the phone. Bree once told me he is like a brother to her. Even though he looks about twenty four and she eighty odd.

"Hey Derek, its Bonnie"

"Oh hey Bonnie, I haven't spoken to in… Oh know let's see this Moring" he chuckled, And I don't know why but I broke down crying. "Bonnie are you ok? Hang on I will go get Bree"

"Thanks" I sniffed, I could hear movement and another Irish voice started to talk.

"Bonnie dear, what's happen?" I calmed down a bit

"I think I'm going to leave Fell's church" I said

"Why dear?"

"Because I had this big fight with Elena and I mean big, she told me if I ever left that no one would care and that I would be doing everyone a favour by leaving. But the worst thing is that she right. No one really likes me; even my mum can't look me in the eye after she found out about me being a witch." I could feel more tears pouring down my face.

"I'm sure it's not that bad honey"

"No trust me Bree its worst, I need to leave this town before I do something stupid"

"Well I promised your grandmother that I would always look after you, so you can live with me and Derek at the inn" I smiled at the jester

"No I couldn't do that I-"

"Nonsense, in fact if you really want to get out of that town Derek will come and get you tomorrow" Bree interrupted me

"Ok I will come, But I don't think Derek will be to happy with doing that" there was silence for a second and I then heard Derek's sexy Irish voice again

"Bonnie I wouldn't have it any other way ok. I will be there at eleven tomorrow yeah?"

"Ok if you're sure, thanks so much"

"Hey don't mention it, see you tomorrow"

"Yeah bye"

"Bonnie it's Bree, I will see you on Sunday and dear you remember that Derek's a vampire, so you will have to invite him."

"Yeah I remember. I will see you on Sunday. Thank you Bree so much"

"You're welcome Bonnie. Bye" with that we both hung up.

I looked at the time on my phone, 14:00. Great it's only two. I will make a list of things to do.

So I grab the notepad that we use for the shopping list and a pen.

_get money that dad and grams left you_

_change that money into Euros_

_get new clothes_

_pack them new clothes_

_get a suitcase to pack them clothes into_

_write letters to mum and Meredith _

Well that isn't long list but it's a start. Right the best place to start with is to go shopping. I quickly ran upstairs and washed my face; I had mascara all over my face. I put a bit of foundation on before I walked out the door.

Once I got home I dumped all my stuff on bed; I had brought some new clothes and a new suitcase. I packed my stuff and left out some clothes, I also packed a travel bag. As soon as I did that I thought I better get on with writing the letters. So I started with Meredith's first.

_Dear Meredith _

_Before I say anything just know that I love you and Matt more than my own life. But I'm leaving I need to get out of this town. I'm not going to give you the address of where I'm going or the name of who I will be staying with. I just need some time by myself I will be coming back and visiting. I don't think my mum would like it if would have to travel to me. That's one of the reason's I'm leaving actually, we haven't been getting along that much. I think she scared of me or something because I'm a witch, I don't know. Also I can't be around Elena anymore, if she right you won't care if I have gone, but I hope she not right. Matt and Stefan I love you so much, you're like the brothers I never had. Meredith you're the greatest best friend any could have. Mrs. Flowers I will miss you too. I can't thank you all enough for the amazing time we have spent together._

_Love you Bonnie_

_P.S Damon since I have gone, you can't make fun of me or torment me about what I'm about have to say, I will say it. I love you, more than a friend. Every time I see you, hear you say my name, when you smile at me, my heart does little flips. Yes I sound stupid because you love Elena. But hey that's me, silly little bonnie embarrassing herself again; However I'm not there anymore for you to mock me so HA! Also thank you too, for saving my life so many times. I will find a way to pay you back one day. Love you _

I was fighting back tears. I didn't want to cry again today, so before I could I quickly moved onto mums.

_Dear Mum_

_Mum I love you so much but I think we both know that we aren't as close as we used to. I don't really know why that is, if it's to do with me being a witch or if it's because of dad. So I think we both need some space. I'm going to leave with Bree, grams friend. I will come visit all the time and you can come to Bree whenever I know she won't mind if you come. Miss you_

_Love lots _

_Bon-Bon _

_P.S Please don't tell ANYONE that I have gone to Bree's I have gone. Especially Meredith, Matt Stefan and Damon._

_Thanks love you!_

God there was no holding back now. I was like a water fall. I almost didn't want to go, but I knew I had to. I had to get out of this town. I had to get away from everyone I need space. Maybe once I'm in Ireland I can forget Damon as well, find myself a nice normal Irish man. Perhaps when I get to Ireland I won't be in consent danger all the time. But there all hopes and dreams, that will properly never happen. I will never have a normal life or get over Damon. Well not fully anyway. But I will visit, I think. I will for my mum and Meredith that's for sure, well that's if they want me to. I will also have to come back and visit grams grave.

I looked at the clock and it read 9 o'clock. So I got a shower and went straight to bed. I had a feeling tomorrows going to be a long day.

* * *

so what ya think? please review :) x


	3. Chapter 3: Derek

SO SO SO sorry for the very late update :/i wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed :D hope you enjoy this one :)

**DAMON: **Caitlin!

**ME:** Yes? (innocent voice)

**BONNIE: **yes you are (laughs)

**ME: **oh yeah Derek appers in this chapter (big grin)

**BONNIE:** really! (screams and drools)

**DAMON: (growls) **BONNIE! focus

**BONNIE:** oh yeah sorry (giggles)

**DAMON: **caitlin tell them before i tickle you to death (evil grin)

**ME: **fine! i own nothing. Apart from the storyline and Derek (DROOLS)

**BONNIE: **you lucky lucky girl (pouts)

**DAMON: **(growls!)

* * *

I woke up with someone knocking on my door. I just turned over hoping they would go away. However I was sadly mistake, because they kept knocking. I looked at my alarm clock. 11:30.

Crap!

I got up and ran down stairs.

"Hang on let me find the keys!" I shouted as I ran into the kitchen to retrieve them from the back door. I ran back to the front door, unlocked it and flung it open.

"It's nice to see you again Bonnie" said a sexy Irish voice. Oh My God! Derek was hotter than I remember. Saying that I only meet him once and that was for a second. Never the less he is HOT! Dark chocolate curls that been swept back, blew in the slight breeze. His soft brown eyes sparkled in the winter sun. Trim stubble surrounded his full-bodied lips perfectly. As I moved my eyes further down his body I could see that he was wearing a white t-shirt that clung to his arms and chest. God I bet he had great muscles.

When I look back at his face I saw amusement creep on his face as he looked me up and down. I looked at myself up and down too to see what was funny. I could feel myself turn into a tomato as I realized what I was wearing or what I wasn't wearing. I had one of my dad's old top on and my shorts shorts, not that you could see them. Double Crap!

I quickly looked up at his face and ran up stairs.

Once I got into my bedroom I put on my clothes that I had laid out yesterday. I slipped into my dark blue skinnies; I pulled on my white vest top with my long Fair Isle cardigan. I brushed my hair though with a brush and put a little bit of make-up on. I jogged down the stairs to see Derek sat on the front porch.

As I reached the front door he turned around and smiled. Oh God, I was going weak at the knees. He got up and walked up the door.

"So you slept you in then I see" he smiled

"Ermm yeah sorry about that" I said looking away, embarrassed.

"No need to sorry Bonnie everyone does it"

"Yeah I purpose your right. Would you like to come in" I step aside to let him in.

"Thanks, I don't mind if I do" he smiled again and stepped in. I closed the door and walked into the kitchen with Derek not that far behind me.

"I'm going to have breakfast you want some?" I asked looking in the fridge. I knew that he was a vampire, but I felt rude not asking.

"No thanks I already had mine"

"Oh ok well feel welcome to make yourself at home" I said wondering if he is veggie like Stefan or if he drinks off women like Damon, well blood bank now. He sat down at the breakfast bar while I poured my cereal and milk into a bowl.

"Where's your mum?" Derek asked, trying to make small talk.

"Ermm she at work till Monday" I said taking a seat opposite Derek.

"Does she know your leavening?" he asked sitting up straight

"No, but I have wrote her a letter" I said sheepishly

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do?"

"No, yes, I don't know. Well I'm not going to wait till Monday to leave this annoying town. Plus she not going to care anyway." I fought the urge to shout and cry.

_It's not good to pent up your anger_ a little voice said, but I ignore it.

"I'm sure that's not true" he tried to comfort me

"You don't know what she has been like though. Once dad died she was quite but we still had the odd conversation, which I understood. But when she found out I was a witch it was just one word conversations" I said trying not to cry

"I'm sure she just needs space. After my mum found out I was a witch she tried to kill me"

"Oh My God that's awful" Wait I thought he was a vampire? "Eh? Wait aren't you a vampire?" I asked really confused. He gave a little chuckle

"Yup. I'm both vampire and witch"

"Really? You can be both"

"Yeah. So you need to do anything before we leave?" I could tell he was changing the subject, so I just answered him.

"Ermm yeah I need to give something to a friend. When do we need to be on the road?"I asked finishing off my breakfast and putting it in the sink.

"In like an hour and a half" Derek replied looking at his watch.

"Oh ok then so we better get going then. Could you please get my suitcase from my bedroom, it's too heavy for me" he chuckled again, oh god I love his little laugh.

"Of course, where's your bedroom?"

"Second on the right, I will meet you down at the car"

"Ok" he jogged up stairs. I picked up my letter's, stuffing Meredith's in my pocket and sticking mums on the fridge. I grabbed my side bag, locked the door and went down to the car.

Wow.

He had an Audi R8, I'm not good at cars but Matt wouldn't shut up about this when it came out. But even I admitted it is an incredible good looking car.

"Don't just stand there Bonnie come on get in" Derek said shaking me out of my thoughts.

I got into the car and told Derek where the boarding house was.

When we final got to the boarding house I was shaking. A lot.

"Are you ok Bonnie?"Derek asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit nervous that's all" I said with a wobbly smile

"Do you want me to come with you?" I responded straight away by saying

"Would you? Oh thank you" I said feeling my smile becoming brighter.

"Come on then" he said getting out of the car. But before I could even put my hand on the door, Derek was opening it for me.

"Well thank you" I said getting out of the car.

"You're welcome Miss. McCullough" I laughed at his formal tone.

As I walked to the front door my breathing became quicker. I wonder why I'm so nervous.

"It's ok I'm here" Derek whispered in my ear. It sent a shiver down my spine but at the same time made me feel braver. Weird.

I did three knocks on the wooden door. I heard a feeble voice say behind the door.

"It's ok master Stefan I have got it" Thank God Mrs. Flowers was answering the door. She opened the big door with a creek.

"Hello Bonnie Dear" she smiled, she then looked at Derek and her smile grew bigger "Derek"

"Theophilia!" Derek said and scooped Mrs. Flowers off her feet and swung her round. I was shocked at first but then laughed at Mrs. Flowers giggling. Derek set her down on her feet and said

"You look as beautiful as ever Theophilia" Derek said, awww he was so sweet

"Well thank you Derek you don't look back for age either. However you are getting on a bit though, what is it six/seven hundred years old now" they both laughed as I gasped. He is older than Damon and Stefan. One/Two hundred years to be précised. They both looked at me and smiled

"WOW your old" I said without thinking.

"Oh thanks Bonnie" Derek laughed, I laughed with him

"You know what I mean" I smiled brightly at him. Then it all went silent and me and Derek was just staring at each other. God his eyes are so beautiful. Just I thought that he smirk. Oh God I hope he didn't hear me. I bowed my head in embarrassment.

"What's with all the laughter" said a familiar voice.

* * *

hoped you liked it please review :)

caitlin x


	4. Chapter 4: GoddBye

Thanks for everyone who Reviewed :) and because i waited soo long to UpDate before i thought i would give you another chapter :) Hope you like it

**DEREK: **caitlin i think you forgotten something

**ME:** ok Derek just for you i will tell them (smiles sweetly)

**DAMON: **HEY! you wouldn't do that for me

**ME: **hes not mean to me (sticks tongue out)

**DAMON: **yeah but you know that i still love you

**ME: **no you dont

**DAMON: **yeeaahh your right (smirks)

**ME: **nunhead (pouts)

**DEREK: **its ok beautiful you have me, but only if you tell them (grins)

**ME:** ok ! come on Derek lets go(grabs Derek hand and runs up stairs ;) )

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

_God his eyes are so beautiful. Just I thought that he smirk. Oh God I hope he didn't hear me. I bowed my head in embarrassment. _

"_What's with all the laughter" said a familiar voice._

My head snapped up and looked at Stefan from the door way and said

"I'm just here to drop something off and then I'm leaving" I taking the letter out of my pocket, but before I could give it to Mrs. Flowers to give to Meredith I heard another familiar voice.

"Stefan who is it?" it was Matt and as soon as he saw me he ran and gave me a bear hug.

He also spun me round like Derek did with Mrs. Flowers. I started laughing

"Matt. Put. Me. Down please" I said between breaths and did what he was told and put me down. He step away and said

"Bon-Bon I haven't seen you in agers" I laughed at this

"It's only been two weeks" Matt smiled

"Hey that's what I call a long time" I didn't get to reply because yet another friendly voice said

"Bonnie is that you?" Meredith walked over to me and hugged me and I hugged back. "It's been too long Bonnie"

"I know far too long" I said stepping back

"Oi you just laughed at me for saying that. You said it's only been two weeks" he said pointing at me. I just smiled innocently

"It's different with the sisterhood Matt" Meredith said rolling her eyes making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Oh Jeez I'm going to miss these two so much. I felt a tear run down my face.

"Bonnie are you ok?" Derek asked from the side of the corridor, were him and Mrs. Flowers was talking.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks I think I have something in my eye that's all" I tried to smile.

"Who's that?"Meredith asked in my ear while looking Derek up and down.

"Oh God how rude of me. Meredith, Matt and Stefan this is Derek and Derek this is Meredith, Matt and Stefan" I said pointing to everyone

"It's nice to meet you all" Derek said nodding his head

"Forgetting someone little witch?" Know this voice made my heart speed up.

"Oh ermm yeah. Derek this is Damon, Damon this is Derek"

"It's nice to meet you too" Derek said and Damon replied by saying

"We will see" then he turned to me and smirked "So little witch what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you here today?" He asked. I was a bit mad at him for the way he talked to Derek so I snapped and said

"Well not like it's any of your business, but since you asked I'm here to drop something off and then I'm leaving" I could tell everyone was shocked at the way I spoke to Damon and to be honest so was I, but he can be so rude sometimes

"Well there was no need to be rude" he said back with an emotionless face

"And there wasn't any need for you to be rude to Derek. Was there?" he didn't reply so I walked to Mrs. Flowers, I gave her the letter and sent her a mental message saying _'give this to Meredith once I have left please'. _She nodded in response, as I looked at the greyed eyed woman I gave her a hug and whispered softly

"I'm going to miss you" she hugged me back and said

"Likewise Bonnie, I'm really going to miss our lessons" I gave her one last squeeze and stepped back.

"Bonnie where are you going?" Stefan said with worried eyes

"Nowhere" I faked smiled

"You're lying" I jumped as Damon shouted this.

"Damon I..." I didn't get to finish because Damon started to walk towards me saying.

"Why are you lying Bonnie? Were you just going to get up and leave? Does your mum know you're going? Why leave without telling anyone? Are you scared of something Bonnie?" Damon wasn't scaring me but the questions were and once he got closer to me I took a step back. He continued to walk forward until I had my back against a wall.

"I...err...Damon...I" I stammered

"Why you leaving bonnie? Why you leaving your mum and friends? Because of that fight with Elena or because you and your mum don't talk? Why are you leaving _**me**_ bonnie?" the last question was barely a whisper but was the most affective one. I felt my breathing hitch; my hand's stared to shake again.

"I think that enough" I heard Derek say.

"And you're leaving with him? WHY? Do you even know him?" Damon said slash shouted, he sound so hurt and angry. I flinched he was staring to scary me just a bit know.

He had what looked like anger, regret, hurt, pain shining in his midnight eyes, and I could just be seeing things but love too. I could feel tear's fighting to get though, everything Damon said hurt. I don't understand why, maybe because they were true one way or another.

"Damon pleases" I begged, I wanted him to stop and let me leave in peace.

"Please what Bonnie? Let you leave peaceful. Maybe I would if you told me why your leaving" Why is he doing this to me.

"Why Damon? Why do you hate me? Why do you feel the need to torture me? I just don't understand, I haven't done anything to you have I?" I shouted at him, He looked shock and hurt

"Bonnie" his tone was softer "I don't hate you, I... I... Bonnie I L…" he didn't get to finish because SHE walked in.

"What's going on Damon?" she said in a sweet and innocent voice. I could feel anger build up inside me just by hearing her voice. Damon steps aside so I was in full view of everyone again. Everyone had confused and shocked faces, well apart from Mrs. Flowers and Derek they both seemed at ease. Odd

"_Bonnie_" Elena said my name like I was the devil "what are you doing here?" she asked in a harsh tone

"Don't worry Elena, I was just going. But no one's will care when I'm gone, will they Elena?" I said giving her a hard glare. I turned to Derek and said, before Elena could say anything

"Derek I will understand if you want to stay a little longer and talk to Mrs. Flowers, but if you don't mind I would like to wait in the car."

"No it's ok if we want to catch our plane we better leave now anyway. Theophilia it was nice seeing you again" he hug Mrs. Flowers again as I walked to the door. However a voice stopped me

"Please Bonnie don't go"

"I have to Matt, but I will come and visit I promise"

"Why are you leaving?" he asked sounding like a lost child with sadness in his eyes.

"Because she doesn't care about us anymore" Damon said in a hard voice.

"That's not true, I care about you all a great deal" I said pleading eyes at Damon. I wanted him understand that I still everyone and him.

"Why then?" Matt continued

"Cause she need's space Matt, this town has too many bad memories for her." Meredith said, always the voice of reason, she then turn to me "I understand Bonnie, but please write or call yeah?"

"Yes I promise" I smiled at her and gave her one last hug goodbye.

I then gave Matt hug which lasted a longer then I would have liked.

When I turned to Stefan, who had Elena strapped to his arm I just smiled and said "Goodbye Stefan, it was a pleasure knowing you" he looked confused, he glanced between me and Elena. He then surprised me when he removed Elena's arm from his and came up to hug me. It was a tight, secure, a brotherly hug

"It was a pleasure knowing you too Bonnie McCullough, I'm going to miss you. You're like the sister I never had" he gave me one last squeeze before he let go.

"Same Stefan" then I thought about what I just said and tried to mend it "I mean as a brother not a sister" Stefan chuckled and said

"I understand Bonnie" I turned to Damon. I was about to bye to him when he just shook his head and said

"Don't even bother, Bonnie your leaving and that's, that's" but something happen, for some strange reason I wasn't going to let it end that way.

I grabbed his wrist just before he enter one of the many corridors in the boarding house.

He stopped as soon as he felt my skin on his. He could have just kept walking without a problem.

He turned round and just looked at me. His eyes bored into mine. I stood on tiptoes and put my hand on the back of his neck and made it so our foreheads were touching.

"Why?" he whispered it sound so desperate.

"Please you have to understand that I have to do this. Please understand Damon" I begged him.

He shook his head, like he was trying to win a battle with himself.

"Ok" he whispered. The thing I did next shock even me, never mind anyone else.

I kissed Damon Salvatore.

He didn't respond at first, but it only took a second before he was pulling me closer. He deepen the kiss, we fitted like a jigsaw together. One of his hand were on his back and the other was twisted in my red curls. Were as mine were both in his black hair.

Soon I had to break the kiss up, much to my dismay. But I need to breathe and I knew in side that if I didn't end it now I never would.

He looked confused; my heart squeeze at what I knew was going to happen.

"Bye Damon" I whispered. His grip tighten. Tears started to leek from my eyes. "Please Damon, let me go" his hand left my lower back and the other slid from my hair. I closed my eyes and stepped back. When I opened them and was meeting with a pained face. He looked like a lost boy.

"I'm so sorry" my voice broke.

I couldn't take it anymore I ran out of the door. Iim such a coward.

When i to the car and I leaned on it. I had to take deep breathes; it felt like my heart had just been ripped out. I might will never see him again. My heart then tighten, just the thought off never seeing him again, hurt. It didn't take long for Derek to be next to me. He started to rub my back.

"I'm guessing you want to go now?" he said still rubbing my back.

"Yes please" I panted. I don't know why, it was like I was having a panic attack.

"Maybe we should wait until you catch your breath first"

"No, I need to go now otherwise I will back out of my decision" I said know trying to open the car door

"Eh Bonnie unless you want to drive than I suggest you use the other door" Derek chuckled. I also let out a little laugh.


End file.
